Gounders Queen
by lovetoread134
Summary: This story takes you on the highs and lows of Willow Marie Jaha Griffin as she slowly start to fall for the Grounders Crown Prince Cyrus
1. Chapter 1

Willow Marie Jaha Griffin is my name. I was born in space on April 4, 2094 to Thelonious Jaha and Abigail Griffin. I know what you must be thinking WHAT daughter to both the Chancellor and Councilwoman who already a son and daughter by their respectful spouses. It wouldn't be that big of a deal except the Ark law states you can only one child pre couple. So to counter act the law I was passed off to a close friend of both Thelonious and Abigail who promised to keep the knowledge of my conception a secret.

It worked it fine for seventeen years until the 100 were being sent to the ground. That would include my half sister Clarke and Wells my half brother. Wells was never part of the 100, but being the love sick fool he is, even after he found out Clarke in a way is his sister, got himself arrested so he could go with her. Then again I guess it's only weird for me because their both related to me.

''Willow'' my moms voice calls as she comes though the front door frantic.

''In here mom'' I call packing more stuff in the already over stuffed bag.

''What are you doing'' she ask confused as she comes into the room.

''Going to the ground what else'' I tell her tying the bag slinging it unto my back.

''Willow no you can't'' she says coming closer to me.

I move away from her and toward the door ''Yes I can and I will'' I say as I grab the door handle.

''Your father has been shot'' she tells her voice cracking

I turn ''Is he..'' I start to ask but trail off.

''No he's sable'' she tells me relieve in her voice.

''Who did it'' I demand angrily.

''Bellamy Blake but sweetheart..'' I didn't hear the rest of her reply because I was already out the door and heading toward the drop ship.

* * *

**Bellamy pov**

I breathe deeply as the drop ship door begins to closer but suddenly stops. I hear some muttering then a girl step though the door and sits right next to me. She doesn't say a word me just buckles in and stares straight ahead as the door closes shut completely.

''Hey'' I whisper softly.

''If you want to keep your throat intact I suggest you never say another motherfucking word to me ever'' she tells me coldly and harshly.

I blanch at her reaction and just as I'm about to ask her what her problem is the ship launches downward along with my heart and stomach.

* * *

The nerve of him saying hey to me when he just shot my father. Of course he doesn't know that the Chancellor is my father but still.

_Prisoners of the Ark greetings_ My fathers voice rings out from the income as his face appears on the T.V

I smile at seeing his face even though his probably laying in a hospital fighting for his life right now.

_ you've been given a second chance your mission stay alive you will need to get to mount weather for supplies good luck and remember the next age of man starts with you._

The picture and sound cuts out as we enter the earths atmosphere and the ship starts to shake and starts to pick up speed

As we racially head towards earth at a very high speed that is sure to kills us and everyone is screaming their heads off I take time to reflect on the positive side of this situation I won't have to kill Bellamy Blake after all. That's my last though before jerks forward violently and everything goes black.

* * *

Logan Browning plays Willow


	2. Chapter 2

I groan when I come around. I lift my head to look around but I can't see much because there's minimum light just enough to see the out line everything including a hatch that leads to the second and first floor of the drop ship.

I quickly unbuckle myself and run toward the hatch. I open it to notice there's another hatch just below this one I smile before jumping down landing like a cat. I straighten an look around but can't see much so I grab the little solar powered flash light from my bag. I click it on an wave it around surveying the room most are still knocked out some are coming around but I don't see the two faces I want to see.

So I open the second hatch an jump down again survey the room. This time I see a head of blond hair and a bulky figure beside her both unconscious. I rush over to them an kneel down in front of them and with my flash light inspect their body. When I find nothing physically wrong with them I wake them.

''Yo Clarke Wells get up'' I say shaking them. It works.

''Uhhh what happened'' Clarke and Wells ask groaning.

''We all got cold cocked by earth'' I say teasingly smiling relieve flooding my system at knowing that their were all right.

Their heads snap up at hearing my voice from their faces I can assume they are wondering what the hell I'm doing here and I really think they didn't expect someone to answer them.

''Willow what the hell are you doing here '' Wells ask as they unbuckle themselves.

''To be with you guys'' I state softly as I stand back up.

''Does Mom know about this'' Clarke ask standing and stretching.

''Does Dad'' Wells ask doing the same as Clarke.

''Mom knows but Dad..'' I tell them trailing off looking at Wells.

''But Dad what'' he ask inching forward.

''Wells Dad was shot'' I tell him sadly and softly.

''He was what'' Wells ask anger and shock coloring his voice.

''He's sable'' I hurriedly say trying to calm him.

Relieve floods his face at my words.

''Who did it'' he ask balling up his fist.

''Bellamy Blake'' I tell him as I grab his arm when he tries to walk pass me and go find Bellamy.

''Look why don't we go outside an figure out what we should do next'' I voice as more people start waking up and pouring down from the hatch.

They agree and we start walking toward the exit. Where we find a good bit of people have gathered but being held back by guess who.. that's right.. Bellamy Blake.

* * *

**Bellamy pov**

As I hold everyone back from going out side I look for one person in particular so far no luck.

''Bellamy'' my eyes follow the sound of the voice to the ladder.

''Octavia'' I reply as she jumps the rest down an makes her way to me we embrace each other.

''hey where's you wristband'' A girl with blond hair ask.

''Do you mind I'm talking to my brother'' Octavia answers turning around to face the girl.

''Hey bitch don't talk to my sister that way'' the girl from earlier steps up to defend the blond.

''Sister'' Octavia says in shock as I was.

''What you thought your the only second child in a family please'' She scoffs and crosses her arms.

''What's that suppose to mean'' Octavia ask inching forward intrigued.

''Nothing you need to worry about'' the girl says and switches her eyes to me.

''Speaking of family I believe you owe me and mine an apology'' she tells me.

An apology I think what would I need to apology for.

''For what I didn't do anything'' I tell her.

She steps closer to me ''On the contraire you shot the chancellor who just so happens to be my father.. our father'' she says as a bulky figure steps out of the crowd who I recognize as Wells Jaha.

By now everyone had quieted down from the news that I shot the chancellor and was just staring at both Jahas.

''So what do you have to say now you dumb spineless dick'' she says smirking at my face.

''Look I'm not sorry for killing-

''I didn't say he was dead you bastard'' she cuts me off.

''But I shot him'' I state.

''That you did but fortunately like the rest of you, you have shity aim'' she tells me.

I don't say anything my mind is reeling at the news.

''Yeah thought so'' she says meaning to move pass me, my hand shoots out to stop her.

''My sister goes first'' I tell her.

''Fine'' she tells me jerking her arm from my grip.

I turn an pull down the lever that opens the big hatch door and I'm momentarily blind as bight light fills the room.

* * *

**Willow pov**

I squint my eyes as the room lights but once they adjust to the new light shock fills my body at what I see.

Trees as tall as skyscraper.

Birds chirping almost singing to one another.

Green everywhere on everything. it's beautiful.

I snap out of my trance when I'm nearly knocked over by the guy behind me I guess I was in the trance longer then I thought.

I run and jump off the side of the plank to catch up with Clarke who's heading toward a cliff over looking a valley.

''So sis what are you doing'' I ask walking backward.

''Doing what your father told us to do'' She answers stopping as we get to the end of the cliff.

''Which is'' I ask.

''Getting to Mount Weather'' she says opening her map.

''Wait we aren't on Mount Weather'' I ask turning to face her.

''I don't know something just doesn't feel right'' She replies looking up and then back down.

I look over the valley just taking it all in.

''Oh crap'' Clarke says.

''What.. what is it'' I ask dragging my eyes back to her face.

She looks up ''You see that peak over there'' she jabs her head outward.

I follow the movement with my eyes and I do in fact see it.

''Yeah what about it'' I ask confusion in my voice as I look back at her.

''Mont Weather'' she tells me before looking outward ''They dropped us on the wrong damn mountain''

* * *

**Cyrus pov**

I along with other warriors watch as the Sky People dance and cheer at having made it the ground. Fools the lot of them I think don't they know that there's nothing to celebrate about coming down here there's a lot of dangers things out here not just us.

Though the mass of at least hundred bodies two figures emerge from the back and walk to the center. The first girl a blond says something to the boy with the black hair and tanned skin. I don't pay intention for two reasons one it's not like we can hear them so it's no use in trying and two my intention is taken way by the girl behind the blond.

She was small but not overly so, she has colored skin and little curly shoulder long hair. Her eyes are green which is a very unusual eye color for someone of color and body, all though hiding under two shirts, baggy jacket pulled up to her elbow, jeans that fit her just right and combat boots, was perfect.

Then all of a sudden there's a commotion to the left of the group which makes the girl I was watching run to the sound of the commotion. Me and three other warriors including my brother Lincoln jump a few trees so we can hear and see what's going on without being seen.

Turns out the sky people are having a fight.

One male was standing over another with a knife while people were cheering.

''Your daddy isn't here to protect you now'' The male says to the other ready to end the other male but all of a sudden a shiny new looking dagger is in the males throat from behind making everyone gasp.

The girl with green eyes appears at the males side.

''Maybe not but there's still me'' she whispers into his ear seemly un-effected by the fact that he's choking on his own blood she then proceeds to pull out the dagger watching as he falls to the ground and dies.

she wipes his blood on her pant leg before twirling it so the hilt is in her hand and the actual dagger part is on her forearm.

She then looks up and addresses the crowd.

''If any of you decide you want to take your anger for my father out on my brother or sister don't'' she says before going over to the one I now know is her brother and helping him up calling for the blond girl now known as Clarke to help.

* * *

**Willow pov**

We have made a plan to get to Mount Weather by nightfall. We meaning Finn, Clarke, Monty, Jasper, Me much to Clarke and Wells displeasure and Octavia much to her brothers displeasure. So that's how we became to be trekking through the unknown to a mountain that might or might not have the supplies we need. And while everyone was admiring how beautiful everything is I am focused on the mission and fact that I feel eyes on me and not from behind me but all round me.

'' So why do you think they sent us down after 97 years'' Finn ask after a good half hour of walking.

''Who cares this morning I was rotting in a cell'' Octavia comments grabbing on to a tree ''and now I'm spinning around a tree in a forest'' she finish

''Maybe they picked up something on a satellite'' Monty suggests.

''It wasn't a satellite'' Clarke voices ''The Ark is dying'' she states which makes everyone stops except me of course.

''So that's why they sent us down to reduce population'' Finn asks.

''Yes and if they can't then they have to reduce population more to save oxygen '' Clarke answers.

''Good after what they did to me I say float them all starting wit the chancellor'' Octavia comments walking ahead of everyone and closers to me.

I stop at her words then I turn ''SHUT UP YOU BITCH'' I yell angrily fed up with how she's acting.

my outburst stop her in her track ''What did you just call me'' she ask shocked.

''You heard me bitch I said shut up'' I repeat ''If it wasn't for my father then you would be dead not just your mother'' I state.

''What that's suppose to mean'' she questions

''My father knew about your mother being pregnant he tried to help her but she refused his help saying she could do it on her own'' I tell her.

''he did'' she says softly

''Yes like he did for so many others'' I state.

''What that's suppose to mean'' she questions.

''Half those convicts back there have a sibling back on the ark'' I state turning and walking forward fuming.

''Hey guys look at this'' I call in a much calmer voice from my spot on the ledge I look back to see them all huddled in a group around Clarke since she gave the news of the Ark dying and my snap on Octavia

Octavia is the first to reach me. In front of us is a river a clear green color but not gross green just right green.

''Wow'' she comments at beautiful site I couldn't agree more but not aloud of course.

she makes a move to take off her shirt.

''Whoa what are you doing'' I question.

''Taking a dip'' she answers walking forward.

''Wait the water could be toxic or their could be something in the water waiting to jump on un expecting prey'' I reason jumping in front of her.

''Oh lighten up'' she replies pushing pass me an jumping in the water.

By now everyone had come to where I was an was watching Octavia dip her head in the water.

''Octavia we can't swim'' Jasper tells her wide eyed.

''No but we can stand'' she replies and with that she stands the water going to her waist as she grins happily.

While everyone is taking off their clothes intending to get in the water I shake my head and move lower to see if there's anything we could cross all the while still feeling eyes on me.

''Octavia get out the water'' Jaspers voice reaches my ears it sounds urgent frantic even.

I sigh and roll my eyes when I hear Octavia scream and get pulled under tried warning her I think as I quickly shrug off my bag and jacket I grab a dagger from it and head for the water when I'm about waist deep I turn toward the thing that has Octavia ignoring the screams of Clarke I lock my body while keeping my dagger underwater as whatever has Octavia lets her go and starts heading for me I breathe deeply as the thing grabs my leg and pulls me under.

* * *

**Clarke pov**

I wait on bated breath, eyes fixated on the spot where Willow went down with everyone else including Octavia, who's enclosed in Jasper's arms on the ground, to what's going to happen.

There's lots of thrashing but soon there's blood whether it's my sister's or the creatures I'm not sure all I know is as more blood starts pooling around the spot there's less thrashing and soon there's just an endless amount of thick dark blood.

We wait a minute or two but she doesn't come up my lip quivers an my eyes water an just as I'm about to pass out/break down from the lack of oxygen and the thought of losing my baby sister she pops out in the middle of the blood breathing hard. I let out gasp of surprise and joy an break free from the hold Monty and Finn have me in and start making my way to the ground but as I get there she's gone had I imagined her come up no I couldn't have could I. I scan the water in search of her an just like before she pops up and makes her way toward the bank. I watch as she walks on the land and sits at my feet looking out at the water. I crouch down to her an hug her from the side she doesn't hug back she just rubs her hand on my arm.

''I was so worried I'd lost you'' I cry clutching unto her for dear life.

''Ahh Clarke you'll never lose me'' she say lazily.

I draw back ''What were you thinking facing that thing like you did.. you could have been killed'' I scold her.

''Yeah well that thing is dead and I'm alive and well.. well except for the tiny cut on my thigh'' she says pointing out that there's indeed a cut on her leg.

I look down at her left thigh to see that the cut is more of a gash then anything.

I look back up at her.

''You call that a cut'' I ask

''Well yeah'' she shrugs '''What else is it'' she says turning over and using her upper body and right leg to help her stand but her left leg inches from the ground.

''How about a gash'' I reply standing up and putting my hands on my hips.

''Oh don't be so dramatic it only looks that way because of how much blood there is and teeth that are lodged in there'' she states half hopping half limping over to her bag and jacket grabbing both and heading further down the river.

I scoff at her ignorance and bravery at baring the pain of the wound while looking at the four others who looked shell shocked as I feel Octavia, who's being supported by Monty and Jasper, looked impressed.

''Well you guys coming or what'' she questions looking behind her.

We all make are way to her and over the river.


	3. Chapter 3

Back on the Ark in the Earth Control Room everyone is busy.

''So how are they doing'' Councilman Kane wonders out loud over the buzz of activity.

''Well'' Jackson a tech assistant starts ''Other then the three casualties when they landed the 100 seem to be adjust well to the earth's atmosphere''

Councilman Kane looks away from Jackson back to the board pursing his lips in thought.

''What about this'' He says pointing out a red spiking line in one of the 100 blocks that seem to be appearing in all of the 100.

''That means they haven't eaten'' Jackson tells him.

Councilman Kane nods just as the Earth Control Room door opens and Abigail walks.

''Hey'' his girlfriend Callie puts a comforting hand on her arm ''How's the Chancellor doing''.

''Ask me again if he makes it through the night'' Abigail says.

''Don't worry he will'' Callie says softly.

* * *

Willow was just putting the finishing touches on her stitches when Clarke walks over.

''Hey'' She says sitting beside me.

''Hey'' I say back not deviating from my work.

''So.. these are those things teeth huh'' Clarke ask picking up one of the four teeth that were in my leg.

''Yep'' I reply glancing at the teeth they're medium size ''I'm keeping them to'' I tell her picking up the tiny surgical scissors and cutting the string I was using to stitch my leg.

''How's Octavia'' I ask picking up wrapping tape and start wrapping my leg.

''She's fine just needed a little antibacterial ointment and a bandage which I'm returning to you'' She explains while setting down the extra supplies next to me.

''Good for her'' I say finishing my wrapping and putting it, along with everything else, back in the box it came in and back in my bag.

We sit in silence for a minute until I can't take it anymore.

''You know what Clarke why don't you ask me what you've been wanting to ask me ever since we left camp'' I voice looking her in the eye.

''It worries me how easy it was for you to kill that guy'' Clarke says looking at me.

''That guy was named John Murphy he was in prison for helping his father kill his mother and had a grudge against Jaha because he floated his father'' I state.

Clarke looks surprised.

''I'm sorry I didn't know'' she says.

''Don't be sorry be grateful Wells wasn't his second victim'' I tell her standing and grabbing my bag turning to walk away but stopping and turning back.

''You and Wells are my older siblings just as it's your job to protect me it's my job to protect the both of you'' I tell her before turning and walking away.

* * *

Back at the 100 camp things were.. surprising smooth. They had to be with Bellamy running things and with Baby Jarffins or Baby J, that was people were calling Wells and Clarke's sister, message to lay off her family. The people couldn't decide they were afraid of her or if they liked her either way though they stayed far from Wells Jaha.

''Hey'' I walk up to a group of talking teens.

They all freeze not knowing whether to walk away or talk to him. he looks from face to face of six teens all look nervous.

''Ok well I'm going to go now'' I say kind of hurt no one wants to talk to me.

At his announcement everyone relaxes as he walks away except one girl who looks at Wells shagged shoulders feeling bad that she iced him.

''Wait'' That girl yells going after him

I don't stop figuring she's not talking to me.

''Hey I said wait'' a dainty hand appears on his broad shoulder stopping him in his tracks.

''Oh I'm sorry'' I voice turning.

''It's alright I'm Heather'' the girl introduces.

''Wells'' I reply.

''Yeah I know your sister made quite the entrance'' Heather comments.

I laugh ''Yeah she does that'' I say.

''So what's it like having a sibling'' she ask.

''It's different'' I answer

''How so'' she ask.

* * *

20 miles from their base camp in the mountains Cyrus(played by wentworth miller) and Lincoln and other warriors where coming home.

I watch other warriors go off to their huts back to their wives and children and deep down I wish I had that a wife to hold and children to teach our ways not to be stuck in this loveless soon to be marriage with Anya.

''Cyrus'' speak of the devil and she shall appear.

''I can't talk right now Anya'' I say as Lincoln and myself make are way to our fathers meeting tent.

''But-

''I said I can't talk right now'' I say again just as we get to the tent.

We enter and talk quiets down.

''Lincoln Cyrus I'm relieved you made it home safely'' their mother Laura comments a warm smile on her face.

''Good to be home mother'' Lincoln answers for the both of us.

''So Cyrus tell me what you and your brother found in your scouting'' their father Elijah asks.

''We've found people about a hundred or so here because their home in the sky is dying'' I answer.

''Are they more on the way'' their father asks.

''It would appear so'' I answer which makes father look deep in thought.

''They do have skills that we could use perhaps we could ask them to teach us as we could teach them'' Lincoln suggests.

''What skills do they have that we need'' Mikael Anya's fathers asks.

''For starters they have two healers both far better then our one'' I say.

''Secondly they have technology that we could benefit from'' Lincoln jumps in.

''Alright it's settled we'll go tomorrow to the sky people's camp to make introduction'' their father voices.

''Actually father there's a group of six in our territory heading where the mountain men live'' Lincoln interject.

''Why on earth would they be heading there'' Laura ask.

''We believe that's where they were originally suppose to land but got knocked off course due to inference by the mountain men's towers '' I say.

''Well in any case we'll meet with these six tomorrow'' their father concludes then dismisses us.


End file.
